For packaging of bulk goods, in particular powdery or granular products, respectively, devices and methods, respectively, are known by which bags are filled and thereafter sealed in upright position in order to prevent that the bulk goods contaminate the sealing seam. Because of such a contamination of the sealing seam a secure sealing can not be guaranteed. Inclusions of air in the bag can not be prevented by this method, which leads to the fact that on one hand the packaging volume increases and on the other hand the optical appearance suffers.
Furthermore, devices are known by which the bags filled with bulk goods are sealed while lying. Evacuation is not possible in conventional chamber machines since the bulk goods are sucked in the direction to the bag mouth by the airflow resulting from the evacuation, and therefore contaminate the sealing seam.